Explosion
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Jackson had a plan for Ramona to excape school during science class when his plan really back fired. What happened that went wrong? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for, know anyone who, owns, and word for Netflix and Netflix's Fuller house in anyway. This story is a one shot and it is based on season one episode four The Not-So-Great Escape. This story idea has been a request by nobodybasically

* * *

Jackson had finished writing his name on the back of his science project that Max built after Jackson distorting his after too many eruptions. To Jackson it was worth it as there is no more tomato juice left in the house which was his least favorite juice. He would not even drink a sip of it if Lola loves the stuff. Jackson soon had to get ready for school.

Mr. Gerald was already at school to put out the chemicals that just came in onto each of the lab stations and soon left his class room to the teachers lounge. As this was going on Jackson and Ramona soon left for school. Once at school Jackson was talking to his friends in the hallway waiting for class to start. He soon seen Ramona and took a deep breath not believing what he was about to do.

"I'll catch up with you guys later."

He soon seen Popko and nodded Popko nodded back.

"Catch you in class."

"Hi, Ramona. What's up?"

Ramona looks up from her phone.

"I'm fake-texting, so I don't look like a loser."

Lola soon was coming by and Jackson's eyes widen.

"Here comes this girl I kinda like. You should say hi to her."

"Hey." Jackson said to Lola.

"Hey."Lola said back.

"Hey." Ramona said to Lola

"Hey." Lola said back.

Lola soon walked off to class they have together.

"You know, I thought that went really well." Jackson smiled.

"She barely acknowledged us. I wanna hang out with my real friends at my real school. I gotta get out of here."

"I can make that happen. I'll bust you right out of here."

Really? That would be awesome! But this place is like Alcatraz. How are you gonna get me out?"

"Don't let this pretty face fool you. I'm bad to the bone."

"Ow!" Ramona winces "You're not even bad to the funny bone."

The warning bell went off and the rest of the kids in the hall was making their way to class. Once in their class the teacher was not there yet. Which meant they can talk more about the escape plan.

"So, am I going through the air ducts? Am I tunneling out? What's the plan?"

Jackson thought Ramona was nuts and knew digging a tunnel would take forever and Ramona might not fit in the air vents.

"Listen to me very carefully. When I say "go," you climb out the window."

Ramona thought this was a numb plan and very simple as well.

"That's it?"

Jackson knew his teachers and how they liked their classrooms.

"The blinds are pre-raised, the window is pre-opened. When I execute my diversion, it's go time."

"But basically I'm just climbing out the window?"

Jackson wondered if this was a mistake as Ramona is having a dumb moment.

"Uh... yeah."

Their teacher soon walked in with smile on his face as he can't wait to began the day.

"Good morning, class."

He knew every time he said this the class would be groaning and sighing. He would be shocked if everyone was all happy to be in his class but so far of all the years of teaching that has not happened yet.

"I can feel your enthusiasm. Lola, tell us about your science project."

Jackson knew it was now or never and started to pour some chemical into his volcano as Lola was talking.

That would be my pleasure, Mr. Gerald. This is a scale model of the Haleakala volcano, which my mom... I mean, I... worked on all night. It's in Hawaii, which is where my mom... I mean, I went on my honeymoon."

There was a knock on the door and it was the principal.

"Hold that thought Lola."

Mr. Gerald went out to find out what the principal wanted as Jackson kept pouring in a different chemical into the volcano.

"So what can I do for you Sir?"

"There was a mix up with the chemicals we got."

Meanwhile Jackson took one more chemical to pour into the volcano.

"Six drops of that."

The next thing Jackson knew the volcano erupted out a gas and with that a big bang. The teacher and the principal looked throw the window of the door.

"Stay in there we are on lock down help will come."

The principal soon ran along with the teacher to call the CDC. The smoke was making the kids cloths slowly fall apart. Jackson looked down to see a hole forming in his pants, exposing his plaid boxer shorts to the class. Then his boxers tore apart and fell to his feet, exposing his dick to the entire class. He rushed to cover it with both hands, but he suddenly felt very aroused.

His dick began to harden as he stopped covering it, letting the girls take a look as the rest of his clothing fell away, leaving him in nothing but his sneakers as his cock stood straight up. Jakson just smiled. All the boys in the class was now naked and hard. Meanwhile, the girls were all shrieking in embarrassment as the gas had not efect them yet. However their cloths where.

Their bra straps tearing apart and exposing their perky tits to their male classmates, nipples hardening as they felt themselves start to dampen their panties, before their panties were gone too. The smoke now was now efecting the girls sexaly as their wet horny pussies were in the open air causing them to moan as they watched more hard cocks come into view.

As Ramona and Lola watched each others' naked bodies, they couldn't help but start to finger themselves, noticing Bobby Popko was already starting to jerk himself off as the last of his underwear disintegrated, and Jackson was beginning to absentmindedly stroke his cock even though he was still embarrassed as he watched girls begin to suck other guys cocks and even climb onto the horny boys' laps.

The class was soon was in one big orgy. Boys and girls where fucking, boys where fucking boys, and girls where fucking girls. For some reason the smoke did not trigger the alarms or the sprinkler system due to the window being open. It did not matter if the whole class was strait or not it just made the kids fuck the nearest person.

The room was quickly filling up eith moans andthe smell of young sex As for Jackson and Ramona they where making out as Popko was sucking on Jackson's dick. As For Lola she was eating out Ramona's pussy. Jackson just started face fucking his friend as he kept making out with Ramona. Ramona for one just pushed Lola more into her pussy.

It did not take long for Ramona to squirt her juices all over Lola and onto the floor. Lola kept eating her out until Ramona squirted again. Which she did and it caused Jackson to shoot his load into Popko's mouth. Popko for one swallowed every drop of Jackson's cum. Soon enough Popko and Lola stood up and the four of them made out together.

Each of them was tasting Ramona's pussy juice and Jackson's cum. When the kissing broke Jackson and Ramona was on their knees. Jackson was sucking on Popko's dick, while Ramona eat out Lola's pussy. Popko and Lola was quickly making out as their sex organs was being sucked and licked. Soon enough Popko was face fucking Jackson as Lola pushed Ramona more into her pussy.

Lola did not last long as she squirted into Ramona's mouth and onto the floor. Popko seeing this really started face fucking Jackson. Popko went faster and faster until he shot his load which Jackson swallowed all of it. The four once again started making out. This time they where tasting Lola's pussy juice and Popko's cum. When the kissing broke the girls laid on the floor ready to be fucked.

Jackson soon slid his dick into Ramona's pussy as Popko slid his dick into Lola's pussy. The girls soon started to moan and they started making out while being fucked. As Jackson and Popko where fucking away the girls they where making out with each other. The kissing just made them fuck the girls harder and faster. It did not take long for them to be on edge.

Jackson and Popko soon slid out of the girls' pussies and started to eat them out until they started squirting. The boys just licked it up like it was nothing. They soon traded places. Now Jackson was eating out Lola while Popko was eating out Ramona. The girls soon started moaning and they where already on edge as they quickly squirted into the boys mouths.

The boys started to make out with each other and soon start fucking the girls once again. Jackson was now fucking Lola while Popko was fucking Ramona. The boys where fucking away fast and hard on the girls. All four of them where soon moaning. The girls where closer on edge and once again they squirted. This put the boys over the edge and quickly pulled out just in time.

Their cum soon hit the girls chest and the effect of the smoke wear off. None of the kids remembered what happened and everyone quickly covered up wondering why they where naked and wher their cloths went just as the CDC came running in. Mr. Gerald looking at Jackson.

"Hey! You are in big trouble, Mr. Fuller! I believe I saw you playing with those chemicals."

"It was an accident! I was practicing chemical reactions, like you taught us!"

He soon looked around the room noticing everyone was naked.

"Where is all your cloths?"

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed this story please let me know by review thats open to ALL or PM me if you ae a member. Not a member, It's free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories.**


End file.
